wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clarity
. This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Clarity, or Clary for short, is a female NightWing who is currently working for the Pyrrhian Police Department in the City of Mountia. She specializes in the departments of Crime Scene Investigation (CSI) and Behavioral Analysis (BAU). She has an excellent analytical mind and excels at detective work. Clary's patrol partner is the SandWing Flash. Clary is a canon NightWing without the power of telepathy. Description Small of stature, yet lithe, Clary is rather light-scaled for her tribe with dark gray scales and deep blue eyes. She stands a full head shorter than a typical female dragon, and is so visually different from the archetypal NightWing that she has been accused of being a hybrid quite a few times in her life. She is indeed a pureblood NightWing - she just doesn't know it herself. She is almost never seen without her police uniform, which is black and dark blue. She has worn it for so long that it has grown into an essential part of her identity, and it's gotten so that she does not feel quite secure without it. Her silver badge gleams on her shoulder, and she carries a handgun, a nightstick, a taser, and a can of pepper spray at her waist. Skills Clary was trained in the academy alongside all of the other crime-fighting forces, and is proficient with most projectile weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. However, she has only rarely found occasion to use her handgun or taser - Flash is the trigger-happy one, not her. She is at best a mediocre shot. Clary's most valuable weapon is her mind - she is a superb inductive thinker and detective. As a result, she is often called into crime scenes to induce what she can from clues and evidence left behind. With sharp eyes and quick wits, she is any criminal's worst nightmare. She is good with words, and can weasel a confession out of a suspect like no other. However, brainpower can only get you so far in her line of work, and Clary finds herelf in car chases, drug raids, and shootouts much more often than she would like. It's enough to make any poor NightWing wish for a desk job. Personality When analyzing a crime scene Clary is often called on to place herself in a criminal's shoes, and investigate from their point of view. If I were going to murder this dragon, what would I have done? ''She has become very good at this - so good that she takes no pleasure in her work anymore. It once gave her a thrill to put a criminal in cuffs, but now that she has realized how easily her mind can understand and work like the the mind of a killer or a psychopath, it frightens her. But all the same, when she's got her weapon drawn and is shouting at you to ''get down on your knees and put your paws in the air - it would probably never occur to you that Officer Clarity is actually rather quiet when she's off the clock. If it wasn't for her partner Flash she would probably spent all her nights at home, reading. Or baking cookies - she really is an excellent baker. Or sleeping, or something else equally boring. Clary was raised as an inner-city dragonet, and as a result has a deep sympathy and connection for the poor. Her sole intent as a police officer is to defend the law, and to protect all the innocents that she can. When it comes to pursuing criminals she is a relentless hunt,ess and will never willing give up on the quest to bring a wrongdoer to justice. It sticks in her throat and in her memory whenever a criminal gets away, and she is not one to forget old skirmishes easily. Because of the nature of her upbringing, Clary harbors a particular hatred towards perpetrators of abuse and domestic violence. As a result of her successes against the criminal underworld, there is a growing list of dragons who would like nothing better than to see her dead. Now the quiet life that Clary wanted is quite out of reach, as she can hardly go anywhere unaccompanied without fearing for her life. She does love cookies. Clary has a strict policy of never taking bribes, but she might let you off a traffic ticket if offered a juicy chocolate chip cookie. With milk. As a result it has become her unofficial nickname of sorts - senior officers used to call her Rookie, but now it's just Cookie. Flash is especially fond of this nickname, and he uses it so often that Clary is half-convinced that he doesn't know her real name. History Born in the inner city, Clarity was forced to endure a great deal as a dragonet. She never knew who her father was, and her mother was alternately neglectful and abusive towards her. Because Clary is not sure who her father even is, she could be a hybrid and not even know it. Clary suspects that her unusual color and stature are a result of either being hybrid or her mother's substance abuse while carrying Clary's egg. From an early age Clary excelled in school, as it was a refuge from the filthy and abusive conditions at home. She was a model student and even received an acceptance at the University of Pyrrhia. However she could not afford to pay the tuition, and instead joined the NightWing army in the hopes of eventually getting a scholarship. However her quasi-hybrid looks got her into trouble in the army - her pale gray scales could be construed as a mark of IceWing heritage; something that the other recruits picked up on quickly and were all too keen to point out. As a result she was forced to transfer from the active military to law enforcement. When Clary joined the police force as a rookie she was quickly partnered with the SandWing Officer Flash, who had transferred in from the wild western parts of the SandWing territory and was three years more experienced than she. Neither of the two was especially happy about the matchup, as Flash was the kind of dragon to shoot first and ask questions later, while Clary favored a more cerebral approach. Over the years the two have found themselves constantly at odds, but have developed a sort of camaderie all the same. Relationships Primrose: 'Clary has been trying to bring Primrose in for a number of years now, and has only met with limited success. It's become a bit of a cat and mouse between them now, and somehow Primrose just always seems to slip out of Clary's claws at the last possible second. Primrose presents a bit of a moral quandary for Clarity - she understands that Primrose isn't technically'' dangerous, and that many of her thefts are for the benefit of the poor. Still, the law is the law, and when you break it, Clary has a job to do. '''Anathema: Clary and Ana are... sort of friends. Allies, perhaps. They've worked together a few times with F1RE, and Clary's policy is that the less she knows about Ana's pursuits, the better. Anathema's firsthand knowledge of the criminal underworld has proven invaluable in tying up a number of cases. The two are on good terms most of the time, but Clary knows that if she ever got proof of illegal activity on Ana's part, she might have to arrest her too. Nightingale: To Clary, Nightingale is the enemy that's just too big for one officer to take on. Clary wishes that she could bring Nightingale in and hold her accountable for her crimes. But Nightingale, as a princess, is beyond reach and beyond reproach. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 10.29.32 AM.png|By Tundra! Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 8.49.08 PM.png|Old Pencil Drawing Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 2.46.54 PM.png|Some abstract fun! Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters